Silverlined Secrets
by ryliegirl
Summary: Bridget was just supposed to spend a few weeks with her uncle but then everything changed. She got a job fell in love and then her past came roaring back. OC Cody Batista and a few others.
1. Meet Gigi

**Hello all. This is a story that one of my best friends has written but she too chicken to post it so she asked me too. As always reviews are welcome and encouraged. I will post the chapters as soon as she gives them to me. The first two chapters are pretty clean but in the third chapter things get a little. Adult content is running ramped in this story so consider yourself warned.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR OR DIVA.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentle men, I would just like to take this time to welcome you all to our wedding anniversary." Dave Batista's brother smiled standing next to his wife. "It is an honor to celebrate this ten year milestone with my family and closest friend. I thank you all for coming from the bottom of my heart." Everyone clapped then continued with their conversations.

"Dave, why in the hell am I here?" A young Cody Rhodes asked he glanced behind him feeling as if someone was watching him only to see a pretty blonde girl turn and walk the other way.

"Because Vince asked me to mentor you your first year at the WWE; meaning where I go you go. And since I have to come to this fuck'in party so do you." Dave explained taking a sip of his champagne.

"Shouldn't you be happy for your brother not standing over here rolling your eyes at everything he says?" Cody asked.

"Hey, I love my brother but his taste in women is seriously twisted." Dave whispered. "And since I have to be here I might as well rag on him a bit. Besides I really only came to see Gigi but since she's hiding and my brother won't let me leave we're stuck here."

Cody rolled his eyes and tugged at his tie. He hated dressing up he felt and looked like a penguin. "Look there's plenty of girls your age here so go mingle while I hit the bar again." Dave ordered. "And remember you're the designated driver so no drinking. Someone's got to drive my drunk ass home."

"Fine." Cody mumbled walking away. He walked through large double doors into a large dinning area.

"Hey." Cody heard a female voice call as a hand touched his shoulder. Cody turned around and came face to face with a beautiful blonde.

"Hey." Cody greeted her.

"So you must be Cody, Uncle Dave said he was mentoring you." The blonde smiled. She was pretty but Cody got an eerie feeling when she smiled. It was like she'd been watching him for same time now.

"Your Dave's niece?" Cody asked.

"Yes. I'm Brittany by the way." Brittany said extending her hand. Cody politely shook her hand. He knew Dave's nieces name and it wasn't Brittany.

"So, um do you know where the restroom is?" Cody asked.

"Down the hall and to your left." Brittany smiled.

"Thank you, I'll be right back." Cody replied.

"I'll be waiting." Brittany called after him. Cody rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. Instead he darted into a room to the right, shutting the door behind him.

"Trying to escape the party?"

Cody whipped around noticing a small brunet in the corner of the room. She stood no taller than 5 foot 2 and her hair sat on her shoulders and her sweat pants and oversized t-shirt set her apart from the other party guest. Her golden eyes lit up the room just like her contagious smile. "Sorry I didn't think anyone was here." Cody said. He was taken back by her.

"Its fine, but you still didn't answer my question." The brunette smiled putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I'm trying to escape the party." Cody replied. "It's not exactly my scene."

"Mine either." The brunette replied. "I was actually about to watch a movie if you want to join me. You know if you don't want to go back to the boozed up wolf pack"

"Um, depends on the movie." Cody replied walking further into the room.

"I was thinking a comedy." The brunette replied.

"In that case, thank you for rescuing me from the party." Cody walked over and sat down on the floor in front of the bed. "I'm Cody, by the way."

"Bridget."

"So Bridget, why are you hiding in here?" Cody asked as Bridget pulled a movie out of a book shelf and walked over to the TV.

"Um, I don't exactly get along with my stepmother." Bridget confessed putting the movie into the DVD player.

"Are the happy couple your parents?" Cody asked.

"Well, my father and my stepmother." Bridget corrected as she sat next to him on the floor.

"Oh." Was all Cody could say.

"So, why are you here?" Bridget asked changing the subject.

"Um, I feel out of place plus there's this girl who I think has been fallowing me around." Cody confessed.

"Let me guess she's tall, leggy, and blonde." Bridget guessed.

"Actually yeah." Cody admitted.

"That would be Brittany, my stepsister." Bridget confessed.

"Wow, I didn't realize Dave had so many nieces." Cody replied.

"Actually, I'm his only biological niece. Brittany is his…step-niece." Bridget informed him.

"Oh, Dave only talks about his niece Gigi." Cody admitted.

"That's me. He calls me Gigi." Bridget said. "Its sort of the nick name he dubbed me with when I was young."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet the notorious Gigi." Cody smiled. "Dave talks about you all the time."

"Really hopefully it's all good." Bridget smiled.

"Mostly." Cody smiled.

"Oh, well remind me to talk to him about that." Bridget laughed as the movie started. They fell silent and just watched the movie. As the movie progressed the room dimmed as the sun set. After two hours a knock came form the door.

"Come in." Bridget yelled.

"Hey, how did I know you two would find each other?" Dave said walking into the room.

"We where just watching a movie." Cody explained.

"Well its time to go." Dave said. Cody nodded and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Bridget." Cody smiled before walking out of the room. Bridget smiled back and waved.

"I'll meet you in the car." Dave said as Cody walked past him. Dave walked over to Bridget and sat down in the spot Cody recently vacated. "So kiddo, how are you doing?"

"As good as can be expected." Bridget shrugged.

"So have you heard from your mom?" Dave asked.

"No, she and husband number five are off in Paris, or London." Bridget answered.

"Things with your father aren't good either?"

"No, I wanted to stay in Boston and work through the summer but dad insisted I spend the summer here. He said if I didn't he would help pay for college." Bridget said.

"I know he told me." Dave replied. "And for the record I told him it was a bad idea."

"I know but it still doesn't mean I have to like it here." Bridget breathed.

"Still feuding with Brittany?"

"Kind of, she's still a little upset that I got into Boston and she didn't. Even though it was over two years ago. She insists on trying to make my life miserable." Bridget replied. "But don't worry I can take her."

"I know you can. Well I have to go, but before I do I have a surprise." Dave smiled.

"Oh good I love surprises." Bridget laughed.

"Well I waited until your dad was nice and drunk tonight to ask if maybe you could come out on the road with me for a few weeks." Dave replied.

"Really?" Bridget squealed. "Why now, you've never let me come before?"

"Well I think your old enough now and I haven't seen you a whole lot since you started college." Dave admitted.

"That's awesome."

"Good, I'll see you in two weeks in Texas." Dave smiled. He gave Bridget a hug then left a happy Bridget alone.


	2. Dancing and Damn

**All right so sorry for the long delay. I'm having trouble with my computer and Allisa just gave me the new chapter (I swear that girl would lose her head if it was attached)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next weeks drug by for Bridget. She tried to occupy her time with doing add stuff around town. She babysat the neighbor's bratty kids and went to visit old Lady Henry every afternoon. She often left in the early hours of the morning and took a jog. The morning air in her lungs and the pumping of her heart calmed her. She found it strangely calming.

Finally it was time for her to leave for Texas. Her father and stepmother dropped her at the airport. As her father took her suitcase out of the trunk and set it on the curb he finally spoke.

"Well, do you have everything you need?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bridget smiled. She was beyond excited.

"I wish you would reconsider staying home for the summer."

"Dad, you know that's not my home. It's yours but I never really belonged." Bridget replied.

"It is too your home. If it's mine it's your." Bridget's father said pulling her into a hug. A car horn tore them apart. Bridget's stepmother hung her head out he window and yelled for her father to hurry up.

"I better get going." Bridget pulled away. "See you later."

"Bye Bridget." Her father called after her as she walked into the airport.

Bridget checked her bag then waited in the long security line. As she walked through the airport she stopped to buy a coffee and a magazine before walking to her gate. By the time she got there the plane was already boarding. She was one of the last ones on the plane which meant the worst seat. The ride was bumpy and Bridget found it hard to concentrate on her magazine.

Finally the plane landed and she fought with several passengers trying to get to the conveyer belt to claim her bag. She walked out into the front where Dave was suppose to meet her. As she walked out into the sun she pulled her sunglasses off her head and onto her face. The Texas heat felt good against her skin.

"Well, well we meet again." A voice disrupted Bridget's thoughts. Bridget turned around and came face to face with Cody.

"Hey." Bridget smiled.

"Well, I hope you don't mind but Dave got caught up at some interviews and asked me to pick you up?" Cody said.

"Um, OK." Bridget answered as Cody took her suitcase.

"This way." Cody smiled as he began walking towards his parked rental car. Bridget fallowed. When they reached his car Cody put her things in the trunk and opened the passenger's side door for her.

"So…" Cody said.

"So…" Bridget repeated.

"Dave can't wait to see you. He's told everyone who will listen that you are coming." Cody said steering out of the parking lot.

"I'm excited too. I haven't been able to see him a whole lot because of college and all." Bridget told him.

"Well, hopefully now he can stop bragging about you coming." Cody smiled. "Have you ever visited him on the road before?"

"No, I've been to some shows but only when they came into town. Dave didn't want me traveling with him because he said his schedule was too demanding he couldn't chaperone me properly." Bridget said.

"Well, if you need entertainment I'm only a phone call away." Cody smirked as he pulled up in front of the hotel.

"You don't have to babysit me." Bridget said as she stepped out of the car and walked around to the trunk.

"Oh, I have no intention of babysitting you I just thought we could hang out." Cody corrected her lifting her bags out of the trunk.

"Well in that case I might take you up on your offer." Bridget smiled. They walked into the hotel and Cody waited around while Bridget checked into her hotel room.

"What room did you get?" Cody asked as Bridget walked back towards him.

"310." Bridget replied as they made their way into the elevator.

"Cool, I'm 312." Cody smiled. He walked with her to her room and placed the bags onto her bed. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight at RAW."

"Yeah." Bridget smiled. "Thank you again for picking me up."

"No problem. I'll see you later." Cody smiled shutting the door behind him. Bridget turned around looking at her hotel room. It was small, but what else could she expect in a hotel. She decided to just watch TV to pass the time.

An hour later she got ready to walk over to the arena. She put on a pair of comfortable jeans with a hole in the knee and a tight tank top. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked out the door. She shoved her cell phone into her pocket and some cash and her room key in her other pocket. She took the stairs down to the lobby before exiting and leaving the building behind. She walked the three blocks to the arena. Fans where already waiting in line and screaming with excitement. She weaved her way to the security entrance and after showing her pass and asking for directions she made her way to Dave's locker room. She knocked first and waited for someone to yell, "Come in".

Bridget pushed the door open and smiled when she saw Dave sitting on a bench watching the monitor.

"Gigi." Dave smiled standing up and pulling her into a bear hug. "Sorry I wasn't at the airport."

"No harm done." Bridget said hugging him. "I can't believe I'm here."

"I'm glade you're here." Dave smiled.

"Me to."

----------

Bridget meet Hunter, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, John Cena, Vince McMahon, Mickie James, Candice Michelle, Umaga, Ric Flair and nearly all the crew with in the first hour. Later Bridget waited in the locker room as Dave wrestled Randy Orton in the main event. When Dave got back he showered and then insisted on taking her out to dinner. They ended up at a locally own diner.

"So have you spoken to your mom yet?" Dave asked.

"Um, yeah she called last week to say she was extending her stay in Europe." Bridget answered taking a sip of her soda.

"How long is the extension?"

"Indefinitely." Bridget informed him.

"Sorry." Dave frowned. 

"Its not you fault. Mom never like it here, she always wanted to move back to Europe." Bridget shrugged.

"And your dad?"

"He's good. Him and the step monster are going to Hawaii for a few weeks." Bridget answered as the waitress sat their food in front of them.

"Oh, I'm sure that cost him a chunk of change." Dave smiled.

"Yeah." Bridget laughed. "At least I get to escape for a while."

"Well glade to be of assistance." Dave laughed. "Listen, I have to fly to Vegas tomorrow for a video shot but I should be back late that night. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I've never been here before I can always find the nearest mall." Bridget shrugged.

"Good then after that we're on our way to Portland and I'm yours for the rest of the week." Dave smiled. They finished their meal then Dave drove them back to the hotel. They said goodnight then separated to their own rooms.

Morning came early and Bridget was awakened by a knocking on the door. Bridget threw back her covers and stumbled to the door. Rubbing her eyes she opened the door.

"Good morning sunshine." Cody smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Bridget questioned as he walked into her room.

"I come offering breakfast." Cody smiled holding up a bag of donuts and a coffee. Bridget grabbed the coffee and sipped it.

"My favorite." Bridget mumbled. "How did you know?"

"Dave told me." Cody shrugged.

"Did he send you over here to keep me company?" Bridget asking sitting down on the bed. She was wearing an over sized t-shirt and a pair of stripped blue boxers.

"No, I volunteered." Cody shrugged. "I figured since were both here with a free schedule and we already know each other we might as well have fun."

"Aw." Bridget smiled. "So do you have any plans for us?"

"No I thought I would wing it." Cody shrugged. "Now go get in the shower."

"Yes sir." Bridget said standing up and walking over to her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top then hopped off to the shower. She took her time in the shower figuring Cody could entertain himself. After she showered she dressed and did her usually routine of teeth, underarms, lotion, and hair.

When she emerged she pulled her wet hair into a pony tail and grabbed her things. "Ready?"

"Yeah, wow I thought you would have been a lot longer." Cody commented looking at his watch.

"Well that just leaves more time for fun." Bridget smiled. "Now let's get going."

Cody led the way into the city. They wondered around getting lost in conversation and weaving in and out of various stores. Bridget had to admit that Cody was a pretty good guy. They disagreed on movies and music but they still had plenty to talk about. Cody willing listened to her argument on why the old Star Wars movies are better then the new one but he stood firm in his belief that the newer ones reigned superior. She laughed at his ridiculous antics and he laughed at her sarcastic comments that seemed to just slip out. After a long day of walking around the city they stopped at a local Italian restaurant for dinner. They where seated in the back of the dimly lit restaurant as they watched several happy couples dance.

"They look so happy." Bridget blushed looking a young couple dancing.

"Do you dance?" Cody asked.

"No, actually I have been accused of being born with absolutely no rhythm." Bridget confessed.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Cody grinned.

"Seriously, I can't dance. My parents where never big dancers so I was never taught." Bridget told him.

"Come on." Cody stood up and held out his hand.

"What?" Bridget looked at him confused.

"I am going to teach you to dance." Cody reached down and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the chair and pulled her to the dance floor. He put her into stance and calmly explained the easy steps. After several failed attempts and many bruised toes Bridget got the hang of it.

"So where did you learn to dance?" Bridget asked.

"My dad." Cody answered.

"Oh, right stupid question Dusty Rhodes always danced." Bridget laughed. Slowly he guided her round the dance floor until the song came to and end. They applauded the band before returning to their table.

"Thanks for the dance." Bridget smiled. "You're very good."

"No problem." Cody smiled. She looked over her menu as Cody stared at her. She was gorgeous and for the first time in years she was someone he could talk too. Damn what was happening to him? He couldn't tare his eyes' away form her. Bridget knew he was staring at her. She blushed behind her menu. Damn he was good looking.


	3. What in the hell just happened?

**Sorry for the delay. I just received the next two chapters but I will post the next one after I get some reviews. Once again this isn't my story but I am posting it by request from the author. Author doesn't own wwe superstars.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week flew by. Bridget and Cody almost became inseparable. Every time Dave was off working Bridget found herself hanging out in Cody's room watching a movie or goofing off. They formed and instant friendship which was new to Bridget. Her mother and she moved so often she really never made friends mainly because she was afraid to lose them again. The only hint of stability was when she finally moved in with her father but Brittany left her little room to escape. When she finally went off to college she managed to make friends for the first time. Cody had a lightness about him and he made Bridget happy. They hung out in-between shows and on the plane rides, interviews and autograph sessions.

Cody had numerous young female fans throwing themselves at him but he never really showed interest on him. He was polite and took pictures and signed autographs but that was all. He said it was because of his fathers constant preaching on the trail and temptations of life on the road. He told her that every summer when he would travel with his dad his dad made it a point to let him know the importance of staying true to your significant other and it was just better not to build a habit of hooking up with fans. Instead he and Bridget usually ordered a movie and room service and chilled while the others went out and partied.

Cody often woke Bridget up for a early morning work out that Bridget absolutely hated but once Cody set his mind to something there was no saying no, in that way he reminded her of Dave. Bridget was happy with the after effects of the workouts. Her legs have never looked better.

Dave noticed the interaction but knew better then to try and discuss it with his niece. He had to admit that he liked the fact that his niece wasn't going out with the other wrestlers to clubs and bars (not that they haven't tried to get her to go out, he felt safer with her back at the hotel.

Bridget was also sure to spend time with Dave, but that also meant hanging out with the three stooges (John, Randy and Kennedy). Those three always seemed to be tighter. Kennedy was cocky and witty like his on screen character but he was always good for a laugh. John was the practical joker, Bridget lost count of the number of times Bridget had to watch her step or look over her head for buckets of water (yes he was that lame). Randy was quite and calm most of the time nit nearly as intense as he is on screen. Dave fit right in. The for of them where nearly always together

----

Bridget sat in Dave's locker room watching Cody's match on the monitor as Dave prepared for his own. Bridget was impressed by Cody. He was diligent and quick, unfortunately his opponent cheated and he lost his match.

"Hey I have to go wrestle now." Dave replied pulling her attention away from the monitor. "You good?"

"Yeah." Bridget smiled. "Break a leg."

"Oh, I intend too." Dave smiled walking out of the room. Just then John and Randy came barging into the room (like always they didn't knock).

"Hey B. Did Dave leave?" John asked flopping down next to her.

"You just missed him." Bridget replied.

"Damn, looks like you'll have to keep me company." John smiled as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"All right Casanova, lets not forget Bridget is Daves' niece and her will cut off your hand is he sees you touching her." Randy chuckled as he pulled John off the seat.

"Man you always kill my game." John laughed. "I can't wait for Sam to get here and occupy your sorry ass for a while."

"Sam's coming?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah next week, she's going to travel with me for a while." Randy smiled.

"Good someone needs to get you away from John." Bridget replied. "You two are too close already."

"I know sometimes I feel like Randy's cheating on me with his wife." John joked.

"Shut up." Randy laughed as he pushed John out the door. "See you later kid."

"Bye." Bridget called after them.

Bridget turned back to the monitor and watched a promo for the next pay per view. She heard a knocking at the door and figured it was Cody (he always knocked).

"Come in."

"Oh, I was hoping to catch Dave." Stephanie McMahon replied walking into the room.

"He actually just left." Bridget smiled. "I'm Bridget his niece."

"Stephanie." She extended her hand and Bridget gladly shook it. "I was hoping to discuss his new story line. He wasn't too thrilled with it in the development meeting yesterday."

"Do you mind if I ask what it is?" Bridget asked.

"Um, we where going to have Dave feud with my dad over the belt." Stephanie said.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but that story line is way over used." Bridget said softly. "It was already used on HHH, The Rock, several times with Stone Cold."

"I said the same thing but the writer argued saying this would bring in ratings. We seem to be losing fans." Stephanie breathed.

"Its no wonder. The story line with Vince's death was a complete waist and then the illegitimate child was just ridicules." Bridget laughed.

"Oh, well since you're so smart what do you think we should do?" Stephanie was intrigued by Bridget.

"Well, first off you need to find a new jackass besides Vince. That feud has been going for over a year and it's a little played out. You need someone fresh like Kennedy even or Coach. Second you need to find some hot young guys to team up and challenge DX. Preferably two that don't exactly get along in the ring like John and Randy. You could even turn that in to a tag team championship feud. Next you need to change up the intercontinental and women's belts. Both have amazing talent but it's always the same ones over and over." Bridget answered.

"How would we change it up?" Stephanie asked interested.

"Um, have a tournament for all those interested in the intercontinental belt. Every week have two different wrestlers in various matches, like hardcore or I quit or even hell in the cell. It can lead up to a pay per view. And with the women I say put them all in the ring at the next pay per view and have them go at it. But not an over the top royal rumble match, there needs to be pin falls." Bridget answered.

"Those are actually brilliant ideas. I'm actually looking for an assistant to help me out on a few things. Would you be interested?" Stephanie smiled.

"Oh, I don't think I'm qualified." Bridget blushed.

"No, no all I need is some one who knows what going on and offers new idea, and frankly you have both. Do you know how to organize files?"

"Unfortunately, I worked at a vet office for two years. All I did was file and fill out paper work." Bridget confessed.

"Great your hired. Meet me in the morning to go over the details." Stephanie smiled as she walked out of the room.

"What in the hell just happened?" Bridget asked herself in complete shock.

-----

Bridget told Dave about her and Stephanie and needless to ay he was a little skeptic. He wanted her to finish college and not get lost in the wrestling world. But she assured him nothing was set in stone and she would finish college. The next morning Bridget met with Stephanie and a few other writers and lawyers. They discussed ideas and contracts. After nearly two hours they came to a conclusion. Bridget would travel the rest of the summer then once school started she would only travel every other weekend. Conferences would mainly be in the early morning and she was allowed to phone in for them. No hours where set she just needed to keep in close contact with Stephanie.

They discussed possible storylines before they finally had the call it a day. Bridget walked back to the hotel to meet Dave for dinner.

"What happened?" Dave asked the moment she walked into the lobby. He ran down there the moment she told him she was on her way.

"Looks like you're stuck with me the rest of the summer." Bridget smiled as Dave hugged her. He led her to the hotel restaurant before their conversation continued.

"So give me details." Dave demanded.

"Well, I will travel with the company for the rest of the summer then I will be able to go to college and work form there. I will need to call in everyday and fly in for certain meeting. Every other weekend I will fly out to meet you but only for the weekend, I will be back in Boston before my Tuesday class." Bridget explained.

"Salary?"

"More then I've ever made before. Their also willing to help with tuition." Bridget explained. "As long as I promise to work for them for at least five years after I graduate."

"Well so far it sounds good." Dave smiled. "But is that what you want to do?"

"Yes, they are even willing to be flexible with my school schedule." Bridget smiled.

"So welcome to the WWE family." Dave smiled. "Are you happy?"

"You have no idea." Bridget smiled.

-----

After dinner Dave and Bridget returned to their rooms for the night. Bridget was laying on her bed watching comedy central when she heard knocking at her door. She walked over and opened the door revealing Cody.

"Hello." Bridget smiled as Cody walked in.

"So do I need to congratulate the newest member of the WWE?" Cody asked.

"Yes." Bridget answered.

"Congrats." Cody smiled giving her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you." Bridget smiled.

"So what are you doing to celebrate?" Cody asked.

"Well I was watching some comedy central." Bridget answered.

"Well do you mind some company?"

"Not at all." Bridget smiled as they sat on the bed.


	4. Giving into temptation

The next morning Bridget woke up in the arms of Cody. They must have fallen asleep. Now Bridget lay with her head on Cody's chest and his arms firmly around her. Their bodies intertwined perfectly. Bridget rubbed her eyes moving her head up to meet Cody's intense gaze.

"How long have you been up?" Bridget asked.

"Just a few minutes." Cody shrugged looking her directly in the eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to. You looked so peaceful." Cody bent his head capturing her lips with his. This shocked the hell out of Bridget. At first Bridget meet him with as much passion as he had but finally she forced herself to pull way.

"What's wrong?" Cody was catching his breath.

"I have a meeting with Stephanie." Bridget mumbled rushing off to the bathroom. She showered a dressed and prayed that when she walked out Cody wouldn't be there. To her relief he wasn't. She just kissed her best friend after sharing the same bed. This was getting complicated.

-----

Bridget busied herself with work the rest of the day. When she got back to the hotel she tried to avoid Cody, which she succeeded at for about two hors. Dave just called to say he was working with Vince and probably wouldn't be back till really late so they would just meet up in the morning.

Bridget sat on the edge of her bed trying to decide if she should call room service or pick up some take out. She heard a knock at the door and answered it. Cody walked into her room with out even waiting for an invitation.

"Hello?" Bridget asked as she shut the door. 

"Are you avoiding me?" Cody asked turning to face her.

"No I was just busy." Bridget shrugged. She tried to walk past Cody but he caught her hand.

"I know you are, just tell me why?" Cody pleaded.

"I think your losing it." Bridget replied.

"I think your hiding something." Cody countered. "We kissed and I know you felt something just like I did,"

"Cody…"

"No, I know we have only known each other for a short time but Bridget I like you… a lot. I think we would be good together."

"Cody I can't."

"Why?" Cody begged pressing his forehead against hers.

"I just can't, I…"

"Tell me."

"I just can't. I'm screwed up. I come with a lot of emotional baggage that you don't deserve." Bridge confessed pulling away form him.

"I don't care about your emotional baggage. I just want you." Cody insisted.

"But where ever I go the memories fallow."

"Then we can just make new ones." Cody insisted pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips against her. Bridget momentarily gave in allowing his lips to consume her.

"No, no." Bridget breathes pulling away.

"Then tell me to leave. Tell me to stop kissing you." Cody said before taking her lips again. This time he trailed down her neck.

"Um… please. Cody…stop." Bridget forced herself to say it. Cody's head hung for a brief second before he backed up,

"Fine, I'll go." Cody moved towards the door and suddenly Bridget's heart jumped. Before she knew it her desires took over and her mouth was moving.

"Wait! Please, don't leave." Bridget called after Cody.

"What?" Cody asked turning around in front of the door. Bridget ran into his arms. She brought her left hand up behind his head and pulled his lips to hers.

"Well since you asked nicely." Cody smiled finally coming up for air. Bridget didn't respond instead she wrapped her legs around his waist. Cody held strong onto her hips and pulled her impossibly closer. He grabbed her and slowly walked over to the bed. Gently he sat her down before coming to rest on top of her. She felt his passion press against her stomach as she pushed his shirt up rubbing her hands against his abs. He pulled away for a second.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah." Bridget replied. Cody leaned back pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the side. He smiled as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He pulled it over her shoulder revealing her black lacy bra and flat stomach. He ran his hands over her stomach. Damn she was beautiful, curvy in all the places a man loved. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the side. She wiggled under him as his hands ran over her ribs.

"Ah, you're ticklish. I'll have to remember that." Cody smiled. He moved his head lower and captured her lips again as his hands ravished the rest of her body. His tongue massaged her lips until she parted them and allowed his tongue to meet hers. She moaned as she undid his jeans. He sat up undoing her jeans and pulling them off her legs. Next he gently removed her black underwear.

"You're gorgeous." Cody mumbled taking in the sight before him. Her body arched pressing against his. Her hands got tangled in his hair.

"Cody!" Bridget nearly screamed with longing.

"In due time." Cody laughed trailing his kisses back up to her lips. While his mouth was occupied Bridget tugged at his jeans and boxers until he was fully exposed.

"Damn, I love you." Cody breathed passionately. His hand traced her curves and slowly her legs moved apart.

"Oh, god." Bridget gasped.

"Umm." Cody gasped. Their bodies became one; victims to pure pleasure. Their bodies danced together in a swift satisfying motion. Their moans collided and the sweat of there bodies mixed.

-----(several, several minutes later)-----

"Damn." Bridget breathed as her face buried into his chest.

"Yeah." Cody said breathlessly wrapping his arms around her bare hot body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well? Was it rushed? Did you like it? Feedback is greatly needed and welcomed_.


	5. Roomates and Visits

**Hello all. This chapter contains **_**sexual content**_** so consider yourselves warned. As always please please review.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up." Bridget whispered into Cody's ear. She moved the blanket to roll on top of him. Cody just moved his head to the side moaning, "Get up." Bridget said playing with his ear again.

"Five more minutes, you wore me out." Cody mumbled wrapping his arms around her,

"I know but you have a meeting and I have to work." Bridget replied trying to roll off of him but Cody refused to let her go.

"Let's just stay in bed." Cody smiled.

"Fine but we would both lose our jobs." Bridget reminded him. After a long sigh Cody let Bridget get up. He watched carefully as she put on her clothes. "Stop staring and get going." Bridget blushed.

"I was just admiring." Cody said crawling out of bed.

"Will I see you tonight?" Cody asked.

"If you're lucky." Bridget teased as she walked over to him and pressed her body against his. "Now go." He gave her a quick kiss before putting on his clothes and leaving.

Bridget walked to the arena and found Stephanie in a panic. "What's going on?"

"We have to go to Headquarters and do some major damage control. Carlito, Chris and Kennedy where arrested last night for getting into a fight at a bar." Stephanie said.

"When do we leave?"

"Private jet takes off in an hour. So go hurry and pack your things." Stephanie ordered.

On the way to the airport Bridget called Dave and Cody. She got both of their voice mails and left them message informing them of her departure.

Stephanie and Bridget called news center, newspaper and the web designer trying to break the story first in order to spin it a less damaging way. They claimed Carlito, Chris and Kennedy where defending themselves against outraged fans. They set up interviews for the three of them to apologize and also had the lawyers immediately start bargaining. If they where lucky they would get a slap on the wrist if no they would get a few months in jail. They where up for nearly forty hours before Stephanie decided that they did all they could and sent Bridget to a hotel to sleep.

Bridget flopped down on her hotel bed and was asleep before she hit the pillow. She slept like the dead until her phone began to ring. She felt blindly around the night stand until she came in contact with her phone. She flipped it open and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?" Bridget mumbled into the receiver.

"Did I wake you?" Cody asked.

"No." Bridget said rolling over onto her stomach.

"Yes I did." Cody argued.

"Fine you did, but I'm glade you did." Bridget replied. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. When are you coming back?"

"Um, Stephanie says that I can leave Friday but then I have school starting Monday so I have to go to Boston." Bridget said slowly.

"So I have to wait three weeks to see you again?" Cody wined.

"I know it sucks." Bridget breathed. "I didn't know this was going to happen."

"I know but I'm still not happy about it. As it is I'll only see you every other weekend and I can barely stand that." Cody admitted.

"I know but it's only for a few months then I'll be with you during thanksgiving break and winter break and spring break then I graduate and you'll get sick of seeing me so much." Bridget reminded him.

"I'll be counting the days." Cody laughed. "So can we change to a happier topic?"

"Please." Bridget laughed.

"Well you are talking to the new Intercontinental champion."

"Really?"

"Yes starting Monday." Cody bragged.

"That's amazing."

"Yep. I can't wait. I think my dad actually cried when I told him." Cody joked. The conversation ended shortly because Cody had an interview and Bridget fell back asleep.

-------------

The week flew by. Cody called nearly everyday and for that Bridget was grateful. Stephanie was so happy with Bridget's performance and the new storylines they where coming up with. When Friday rolled around Bridget hoped on a plane to Boston. Her father shipped her things to her apartment so all she had to do was unpack.

"Hello?" Bridget called into the dark apartment.

"Bridget?" A deep voice called back.

"Stan!" Bridget smiled as she saw her tall and handsome roommate run out of his room. "Oh I missed you."

"I've missed you too." Stan said kissing her cheek. "No one would go to the mall with me and check out boys."

"I thought you had a boyfriend." Bridget smiled.

"I can still look." Stan smiled. "So tell me all about this new boy in your life." Bridget told him all about Cody and traveling and her new job as he helped her unpack. Bridget was so happy to be in her own apartment again with one of her only friends.

------

Her classes crept by the next week when Friday came she was glade for the relief. Work was hard mainly do to the fact that everything was done from a distance. She kept in regular contact with Stephanie as well as Dave and Cody. Stan just left on a date with his boyfriend and she was getting ready to take a nice hot shower. She threw her clothes off and tested the water right as someone knocked on the door. At first Bridget ignored it but the knocking never stopped. Aggravated Bridget threw on her robe and stormed out of the bathroom. She swung the front door open ready to yell but stopped once she saw who stood in front of her.

Cody smiled as he saw Bridget standing in front of him in nothing but a robe. "Miss me?"

"God yes." Bridget breathed as she jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips against his he stumbled backwards hitting the wall. After the initial shock wore off Cody grabbed her waist and walked back into her apartment. He kicked the door closed as he pressed her against the wall.

"Was I interrupting something?" Cody smiled untying her robe.

"Only a shower." Bridget gasped.

"Good, because I fell kind of dirty." Cody smirked. She leaned in capturing his lips. "Where's the shower at?"

"Through the bedroom." Bridget pointed. Cody pulled her closer supporting all of her weight again as he maneuvered through the apartment towards her bed room.

"Right or left?" Cody asked.

"Left." Bridget breathed as she played with his earlobe. She could feel his excitement rise as he pushed her door open and walked through her bed room and finally into the bathroom. He slammed her against the wall. She slid down him until her feet touched the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head as Bridget worked on undoing his pants. His pants dropped to the floor as he stepped out of them and his shoes. He pulled the robe off of Bridget's shoulder before she climbed on him again. He threw the shower curtain open and carried her in. The hot water only ignited their passion further. Her back pressed against the cold shower as Cody finally gave into temptation and they became one. Bridget clung to him as the water ran over their pulsing bodies.

She felt _it_. Her body trembled and she lost control. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she cried out. Cody thrust once more as he reached his breaking point. Her now limp body slid off of him until her feet rested on the ground again. She leaned her head on his chest as he tried to control his panting.

"Damn." Bridget breathed. He felt Cody began to chuckle. "What?"

"That's what you said last time." Cody reminded her.

------------------------------

**P.S. I know Cody is the tag team champ but I changed it to intercontinental just because I can (and I think he should be, no offense Jeff)**


	6. Unwanted News

** Sorry for the delay ive been traveling hopefully you like this chappie. review please.**

* * *

Bridget and Cody slept tangled in her bed as the hours crept by. At nearly four she rolled of accidentally rolling onto Cody.

"Sorry." Bridget mumbled.

"I'm not complaining." Cody whispered wrapping his arms even tighter around her waist.

"When do you leave?" Bridget asked.

"I have to catch the red eye out on Sunday." Cody answered.

"Well at least I can torture you for the rest of the weekend." Bridget smiled.

"Let the torture begin." Cody smiled rolling over onto of her ready and willing for round two to commence. Bridget more then willing agreed.

-----

The morning came and went and Cody and Bridget slept off last nights activities until the early afternoon.

"Hey Bridget your dads…" Stan trailed off as he walked into Bridget's room. He stopped mid-sentence after seeing the two occupants. "Oh, snaps."

"Huh." Bridget slurred opening her eyes. She turned over and noticed Stan standing in her door was with his mouth hung open. "Stan what is it." Bridget mumbled sitting up, making sure the blanket came with her.

"Your…um…dad…is on the ….phone." Stan said staring at Cody. "Who is that?"

"What's going on?" Cody asked finally waking up and sitting up.

"Stan this is Cody. Cody this is my roommate Stan." Bridget introduced them.

"Well Helllloooo." Stan drooled at Cody's six-pack.

"Hey." Cody replied completely oblivious.

"Stan can you take a message please." Bridget replied.

"What?'' Stan mumbled still staring at Cody.

"Message. Take a message for me." Bridget laughed.

"Oh, oh right. I'll just… go do… that." Stan mumbled slowly backing out of the room.

"I think you have a new fan." Bridget giggled.

"Shut up." Cody smiled lying back down and pulling Bridget with him.

"What are we doing today?" Bridget asked.

"Whatever, just as long as we're together." Cody replied kissing her forehead.

"I want to go a real date." Bridget replied.

"What?" Cody laughed.

"You know a real date. We kind of skipped over the whole dating process and jumped into bed. I want to go on a real date with you." Bridget explained.

"Ok, what is a real date to you?" Cody asked.

"How about dinner and a movie." Bridget said. "I hear that's usually a safe first date."

"Fine but no chick flicks." Cody agreed.

"Fine." Bridget rolled her eyes. She got out of bed and went into the shower. She locked the door behind her to ensure that she would actually get a shower. When she was finished Cody jumped in. Bridget grabbed a pair of jeans she knew made her ass look good and a tight long sleeved black shirt. She blew dry her hair straight then went into the living room.

"Well, well if it is my own little sultry roommate." Stan laughed.

"Hello to you too." Bridget smiled.

"So what did I walk in on this morning?" Stan asked.

"Stan, I'm not going to discuss my personal life with you." Bridget replied.

"Fine, but was he good?"

"Stan!" Bridget gasped.

"Fine, leave your best friend hanging." Stan pouted. "By the way you have good taste. He is yummy."

"Yes he is." Bridget agreed. "But he's taken."

"Fine I guess I'll just admire from afar. By the way your father needs you to call him ASAP." Stand laughed retreating back to his room as Cody walked out of the room ready to go in a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie.

"Was I interrupting something?" Cody asked noticing Stan leave as soon as he walked in the room.

"Nope, Stan just has a little crush on you and he doesn't like to be around temptation." Bridget smiled.

"Well I'm flattered. I tend to attract a lot of gay guys, that and loose teenagers." Cody joked.

"Shut up." Bridget laughed. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Cody smiled. He held out his hand for Bridget and she gladly accepted it.

"I hope a big superstar like you doesn't mind walking." Bridget said.

"No I prefer limos." Cody said jokingly.

"Well sorry but I don't have a car let alone a limo." Bridget smiled. "The theaters only like three blocks away."

"Well then, lead the way." Cody bowed.

----

It was the most perfect day. The movie was hilarious and then dinner was so delicious. Cody and Bridget spent the day laughing and holding hands. Bridget loved felling this way. She didn't even mind when some little kids came up and asked of Cody's autograph and picture. He graciously gave them both and Bridget couldn't help but smile. After dinner they walked around talking. Cody wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. When the night air finally became to cold to bear they returned back to the apartment.

"That was the funniest movie I've seen in a long time." Bridget commented as she opened the door to her apartment.

"I know." Cody laughed. Bridget and Cody stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed two visitors sitting on the couch.

"Dad, Uncle Dave what are you doing here?" Bridget asked shocked. They both stood up.

"We need to talk." Dave said sternly.

"Ok, why couldn't this conversation take place over the phone?" Bridget asked.

"Is too important." He dad insisted. "We need to talk right now. Alone."

"Cody can you just…' Bridget started.

"I'll just be outside." Cody finished her sentence. He left the apartment and Bridget walked over to her dad and Uncle.

"Before you get angry, I just want to say that I am 22 yrs old and perfectly capable of handling my own personal life. Cody and I…" Bridget started.

"It's not about Cody." Her dad interrupted.

"Charles is back." Dave said softly.

"What?" Bridget whispered as her hear began to race.

"He's back and he's looking for you." Her father replied.

"But he can't be." Bridget began to shake. Dave pulled her into his arms and her father put a firm hand on her back.

"He won't hurt you again Gigi." Dave whispered. "We won't let him."


	7. Body Guards and meetings

**Sorry for the delay again. I traveled back to Texas for Christmas (from Alaska longest trip of my life) and had limited computer access. But I'm back now so I hope you enjoy. As always please review.**

---------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do?" Bridget gasped still in Dave's arms.

"You are going to stay with me." Dave replied.

"What?"

"I've already informed Stephanie about the situation and she wants you to travel with us." Dave said. "And I want to be able to keep an eye on you."

"But school and…" Bridget argued.

"No, Bridget." Dave said sternly. "School is going to have to wait. You will travel with me so I can protect you."

"Its better if you keep moving." Her father spoke. "That way Charles can't track you to a single area. Besides being surrounded by wrestlers is your best option."

"Fine." Bridget gave in. "When do we leave?"

"We catch the red eye out tonight." Dave informed her. "We can't chance you staying here any longer.

"But what about Stan? He can't make the rent by himself and…" Bridget began to ramble.

"I'll take care of the rent." Her father said. "Right now just go pack and get ready to leave."

"Ok." Bridget nodded. Bridget steadied her breathing and she walked down the hall to her room. She pulled out two suitcases and began filling them with most of her belongings. About ten minutes later Cody slowly walked in.

"Hey, Dave said we're heading back tonight." Cody replied.

"Yeah, looks like I'm going got be traveling with you guys for a while." Bridget mumbled.

"He didn't tell me why though. He said I needed to ask you." Cody said slowly.

Bridget turned towards him and sat on the edge of her bed. "It's a long complicated story."

"I have time."

"I can't talk about it. Not just yet. It still hurts too much." Bridget confessed.

Cody sat down next to her pulling her head to his chest. "It's ok. I won't pressure you to tell me, but just know when your ready to talk I'm here."

"Thank you." Bridget smiled slightly. "But you can help me with these bags."

"Sure." Cody said as he took the large suitcase and pulled it out of the room with him. Bridget picked up the smaller one and fallowed him out of the room. When they got to the living room Dave grabbed the suite case and led the way out of the apartment. On the way to the airport Bridget called Stan and told him she was leaving.

On the plane ride Bridget sat between Dave and Cody. She rested her head on Dave's shoulder as she stared out the window. Dave and Cody managed to fall asleep but Bridget couldn't even close her eyes.

-------

"Gigi. Hey it's time to wake up." Dave said. It was the next morning and Dave insisted that Bridget room with him.

"Um, too early." Bridget mumbled.

"Come on, I have to go to an autograph session." Dave replied. "The boys are on their way."

"Boys?" Bridget asked as she threw the covers off of her and stood up.

"Yes, I can't be here so you will stay with them today and I will see you again at RAW." Dave explained.

"What are they like my body guards?" Bridget asked as she grabbed her cloths and headed for the bathroom.

"Yes you need to be with someone at all times." Dave shouted as she shut the door.

"I'm not twelve; I can take care of myself for a few hours." Bridget shouted through the closed door.

"Gigi, just humor me. I need to know you are safe. As long as that psycho is after you, you need protection." Dave shouted.

"What about when I have to work?" Bridget shouted. "Like tonight?"

"Then you will be in a building surrounded by bodyguards and you will always be with someone." Dave answered as Bridget walked out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a tank top.

"Dave, I know you're worried, I am too but I can't stop my life. If I do he wins." Bridget replied.

"You're not stopping your life your just adjusting it a little. Please Gigi." Dave begged.

"Fine, but if John tries anything involving a bucket I'm out of there." Bridget agreed as Dave opened the hotel room door and her body guards entered.

"B." John smiled.

"John." Bridget replied.

"Well, thanks guys for watching her." Dave greeted them. "Now if you excuse me I 'm already late." Dave left the room.

"So, Dave tells us you need a babysitter." Kennedy smiled.

"Hey I wouldn't make fun of me after I helped keep your ass out of jail." Bridget warned.

"Ouch, she got you there." Randy laughed.

"Well enough chit chat. Let's go." John smiled as he bent down and threw Bridget over his shoulder.

"John, I can walk." Bridget yelled.

"I know I just like this view better." John shrugged referring to her ass which was right next to his face.

"Well I'm not enjoying the view." Bridget countered.

"John, five bucks if you fart." Kennedy laughed.

"Don't you dare." Bridget yelled as she slapped his ass.

"Oh, do it again." John laughed.

"Perv." Bridget spat.

"You know you love me." John replied.

"Don't worry Bridget lover boy is meeting us down stairs." Kennedy smiled patting her shoulder.

"And so is Sam." Randy smiled.

"I finally get to meet the women who tamed your wondering eye?" Bridget smiled.

"Yes, and she is so excited to meet you." Randy said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Bridget, I would love you right now if you where wearing a skirt." John joked as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the lobby.

"Well, I would love it if you put me down." Bridget countered.

"Oh come on Bridget, this way attracts more attention." Kennedy laughed. They walked threw the lobby full of many wondering and disapproving eyes and into the hotel restaurant.

"Randy!" A female voiced called from behind them. John spun around before Bridget could see who it was.

"Hey Sam." Randy greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey. So is this Bridget?" Sam asked looking at Bridget still thrown over Johns shoulder.

"Yeah, well at least it's her ass." Randy answered.

"John, put me down." Bridget said smacking his ass again.

"No." John answered.

"Well then at least turn around." Bridget asked.

"Fine." John rolled his eyes as he turned around and Bridget saw Sam. She was a pretty brunette with long silky hair. She wore little makeup and a black pair of jeans with a white tank top.

"Nice to meet you." Sam smiled holding out her hand.

"You too. Randy doesn't stop talking about you." Bridget smiled shaking her hand.

"All good I hope." Sam laughed.

"Mostly." Bridget shrugged. "You'll have to excuse my body guard here; he takes his job very seriously." Bridget laughed smacking John's ass again. Sam just laughed knowing John all too well.

"Bridget if you keep touching my ass your boy here might get jealous." John joked as he saw Cody walking towards them. Bridget twisted around to look past John and at Cody. Cody walked over to them and grabbed Bridget's waist pulling her off of Johns shoulder.

"Get your own girl John." Cody laughed.

"Thank you." Bridget smiled up at him once her feet where on the ground again.

"Anytime." Cody smiled kissing her.

"Cody, why do you have to come in and ruin my game?" John joked.

"John I hate to disappoint you but you never had any game." Bridget informed him as Kennedy and Randy laughed.

"Alright let's just stop the flirting and get breakfast." Randy breathed as they took their seats.


	8. Damn Damn

Breakfast passed and Bridget found herself growing fond of Sam. She was sweet and quiet and also head over heels in love. She even put up with John and Kennedy so you know she was a keeper. After the meal they decided to hit the gym, or rather the boys decided to hit the gym meaning Bridget had to tag along. Bridget sat on the security divider watching the boys goof off in the ring.

"Their just like kids aren't they?" Sam asked leaning against the divider next to her.

"Yeah." Bridget laughed. "But that's part of their charm."

"So are you enjoying your stay with the WWE?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bridget smiled. "It's a great job and the pays good too. At least I'm close to Uncle Dave and Cody now."

"You two seem to be pretty close." Sam observed. "I saw the way you two kept looking at each other across the table."

"We're getting there. I don't know Cody just gets me. He makes me laugh and he's so sweet." Bridget blushed.

"He seems like a good guy; which is rare. With the exception of those in the ring many guys don't really care about girls. Not just in the WWE but in general. When you find one hold on to him." Sam said wisely.

"I know but part of me wonders if he will feel the same next year or even next week."

"Doubt is killer Bridget. Don't become its victim, just have faith."

"Bridget!" A voice called from up the ramp. Bridget turned her head around and saw Dave standing at the top of the ramp. "Come here."

"Sorry my protector is calling." Bridget said hoping off the divider. Thanks for the talk."

"No problem, see you later." Sam smiled. Bridget walked up the ramp but stopped to yell a good bye to her body guards.

"Yes?" Bridget asked her uncle.

"I'm leaving for a few days." Dave said as he headed back to his locker room.

"What?" Bridget asked not angry just disappointed.

"I have to promote my book so I'll be gone for three days. But I'll be back before Raw." Dave explained as he walked into his locker room.

"Well I have that big photo shoot and press conference tomorrow and Stephanie needs me." Bridget explained.

"I know which is why I need you to promise me that you will stay with one of the guys at all times." Dave explained sitting down on the bench.

"Dave…"

"Promise me." Dave interrupted her before she could protest.

"Fine I will stay with one of the guys at all times." Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Ok, just try not to be alone with John too long." Dave laughed.

----------

The next morning Bridget was on a plane with the rest of the superstars'. She already talked to Dave twice reassuring his that she was always with one of the guys. She sat next to Cody reviewing her notes for the upcoming photo shoot.

"So are you going to room with me?" Cody whispered in her ear breaking her concentration.

"Is that an invitation?" Bridget smiled.

"Yes." Cody said smugly.

"Then I accept." Bridget smiled as Cody kissed her forehead before she turned her concentration back to her work.

Once the plane landed everyone was herded to the photo studio. They had seven photographers shooting at once and nearly every superstar was posing.

Bridget and Stephanie ran from studio to studio making sure everyone was in character. It was absolutely exhausting. Since the entire facility was closed down while the photo shoot was going on Bridget was allowed _a little_ freedom, but someone also kept an eye on her at all times. She knew Dave didn't tell them the whole story but they knew she was in danger. She also knew that they would protect her not just because Dave would kill them if anything happened to her but also because of the friendship that they developed.

Stephanie and Bridget had to stay later then everyone else and didn't leave the studio till nearly three am. Cody was sent back to the hotel around midnight because he had a press conference the next day and he couldn't look tired. After much debate and the reassurance that a body guard Stephanie had hired would not leave her side he left to the hotel where he texted Bridget the room number.

When she got to the hotel Bridget collapsed into the bed falling asleep almost instantly. Cody woke up and pulled her shoes and jacket off and gently pulled her to the head of the bed and placed her under the covers before crawling back into bed himself.

At eight the next morning Bridget alarm sounded ending her rest. They showered and dressed then rushed off to the press conference. Stephanie and Bridget stood in the back of the room making sure each wrestler did their job and nailed their story line. Luckily everything ran smoothly and at seven o'clock everyone headed back to the hotel. As they walked to the room Bridget talked to Dave on the phone for the fifth time that day and had to promise to stay in the rest of the night.

"You tired?" Cody asked as he unlocked the door.

"Not yet." Bridget smiled as Cody shut the door behind him.

"I think I have the solution." Cody smiled as he scooped Bridget up into his arms.

"Oh really?" Bridget laughed as she pushed her hungry lips against his. He walked over to the bed gently laying her down. With in moments they had removed every piece of clothing. Cody used his fingers to tease her to the point where she was begging for him to just take her. Her body arched against his as he finally entered her. Her body convulsed with pleasure as he seductively move in and out of her. God he was good. Pure ecstasy shot up and down her body as she rolled over on top of him taking control. She sat up and arched her back backwards as she continued the pattern of their pleasure. Cody moaned as Bridget angled her hip maximizing both of their pleasure. His hands roamed her curves settling on her swollen breast. Bridget couldn't container herself and she cried out for him and they changed positions again. Finally she reached her peak shortly fallowed by him.

"Damn." Bridget whispered into his ear as she laid on top of him.

"I guess if you say damn that means it was good." Cody laughed.

"It means it was great." Bridget corrected him.

---------

"You hungry?' Cody asked as Bridget's bare body still laid on top of his.

"Starving." Bridget breathed.

Cody reached for the phone as Bridget attempted to roll off of him but he used his free arm to hold her on him. He had the front desk connect him to the nearest pizza place as he placed their usual order.

"So we have forty five minutes to wait." Cody said as he hung up the phone.

"Oh how will we ever fill the time?" Bridget laughed pushing herself onto her knees. Cody grinned and pushed himself up to his knees as well.

"Well we could talk or watch TV." Cody teased as he kissed her neck and moved behind her. "Or we could go another round."

"Round two sounds perfect." Bridget breathed as he kissed her neck. Bridget reached back and grabbed his neck as his excitement pressed against her back. Cody grabbed her and lifted her slightly as he entered her again. Bridget moaned and rolled her head back to rest on his shoulder as his hands came round and each captured a breast. Bridget moaned as he quickened the pace. She fell forwards as Cody thrust deeper and deeper. She used her elbows to support herself as she bounced against Cody going into complete ecstasy. He held tightly on to her ass as their pleasure collided over and over and over and over again. God he was brilliant at this.

Finally several, several exciting and steamy minutes later Cody and Bridget collapsed onto the bed.

"Damn. Damn." Bridget moaned as Cody began to laugh.


	9. Pep talks and lessons in Temptations

Cody and Bridget slept in the quite hotel room as the early morning hours rolled in. Last night after a quick shower they downed a whole pizza then turned in for the night as exhaustion swept over Bridget.

Cody held her body close to his as the sun began to pierce through the cheap hotel curtains.

"Rise and shine love birds." Kennedy yelled as he and John entered their hotel room unannounced. Bridget shielded her eyes as John flipped on the light switch. She rolled over and hid her face in Cody's chest cursing John.

"Go away." Cody mumbled to the intruders while pulling Bridget impossibly closer to him and throwing his forearm over his eyes.

"Sorry lover boy but we have to train before tonight's show." John smiled coming to lie in the bed next to Bridget. He pulled Bridget away from Cody. "Morning B." He smiled. "I'd love you forever if you're not wearing any pajamas right now. And I 'm pretty sure you'll love me without my clothes."

"All ready scene it." Bridget shrugged.

"And you where blinded by my…masculinity." John said proudly.

"John, can't the flirting wait another two or three hours?" Bridget mumbled as she rolled on to her back between the two boys. "And, sorry to tell you that I have clothes on."

"I can take care of that. I'm very good at removing clothes." John winked as Cody reached over and slapped his forehead.

"Damn Rhodes, do you have to be so violent?" John mocked rubbing his forehead.

"Get your own girl and leave mine alone." Cody replied.

"Hey John, I'm not to sure you should be laying in that bed, these two had an eventful night by the look of things." Kennedy laughed as he picked up Bridget's' bra from the floor where it landed after Cody had ripped it off of her last night.

"Kennedy!" Bridget squealed as she darted out of bed and grabbed the bra from Kennedy's hand and proceeded to hit him with it.

"Nice work Cody you landed D." Kennedy smiled. Cody tried desperately to hide the smile that spread across his face.

"She's a D?" John laughed sitting up. "And their real? Nice."

"Damn Kennedy why don't you just shout my bra size to the whole world. And yes they are real." Bridget yelled punching him in the arm.

"I think that last comment requires some investigation." John laughed rubbing his hands together as Cody reached over and smacked him again.

Bridget grabbed her things quickly and headed for the bathroom leaving the boys alone refusing to acknowledge Johns last comment.

"So did she make a man out of you yet?" John asked Cody still laughing.

"You're such a jackass." Cody laughed as he sat up.

"I know, its one of my finer qualities." John laughed.

"Boys I hate to disrupt your little lovers spat but we need to be at the arena in like five minutes." Kennedy pointed out.

"Fine." Cody grumbled. "By the way how did you get into the room?"

"John sweet talked the girl at the front desk." Kennedy smiled.

"Yes, and I even scored a phone number." John said proudly. Cody rolled his eyes as he grabbed his things and head for the bathroom. He knocked lightly on the door.

"What?" Bridget yelled through the locked door.

"Bridgs it's me, open up." Cody yelled. Bridget obeyed and allowed Cody to enter the bathroom too. Ten minutes later they both emerged ready to go.

"Hey John, where's your better half?" Bridget asked as they got onto the elevator.

"He's having breakfast with his wife." John rolled his eyes. "Apparently he likes her better. I don't know why I am clearly the better looking one." Everyone laughed as the doors opened to the lobby. They walked out of the hotel and down the street to the arena. Once they got there the boys warmed up and went over their matches for that night. Bridget hopped over the security divider and lounged over several chairs it the front row.

"Rough night?" A voice asked from above. Bridget opened her eyes to see Sam smiling down at her.

"Just a long couple of days." Bridget yawned as she sat up. Sam took a seat next to her as Bridget saw Randy jump into the ring with John while the other stood to the side. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Sam shrugged. "So I have a confession."

"What?" Bridget asked turning towards her.

"Randy told me that you ran into some trouble with this guy Charlie now you're afraid he's coming after you." Sam replied.

"Oh." Bridget breathed. "Anything else."

"That's all Dave told him."

"Oh, well I know you're probably curious but…I'm just…I'm… not ready to talk about… it." Bridget answered.

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it?"

"I'm not going to pressure you to tell me something that's obviously hard for you to even think about." Sam replied. "So why don't we just change the subject."

"Good idea." Bridget smiled slightly.

"So you and Cody are rooming together?"

"Yeah. God I hate that those boys share everything. There as bad as girls." Bridget laughed pointing to the boys who occupied the ring.

"No, their worse." Same laughed. Bridget looked over at Cody and after a brief moment she frowned. "What's wrong?" Sam asked noticing the change.

"I don't know. I guess I just worry about Cody. I see the number of girls throwing themselves at him daily. In every city theirs a new group and I can't be with him every minute of every day. I guess I worry that he'll find a better offer." Bridget confessed.

"I thought we already had this talk." Sam pointed out.

"I know. I guess I'm paranoid." Bridget confessed.

"Cody doesn't strike me as the type to cheat." Sam replied.

"I know but temptation is everywhere."

"You're preaching to the choir here." Sam laughed. "When Randy and I started dated I was paranoid about everything. I mean look at him he's sexy and young, and athletic a girl would be crazy not to go after him but I trust him. That's what you have to do. You have to trust that you managed to fall for a good and decent guy. And you have to trust your heart. Cody is a good guy and from what I heard his dad taught him well. Bob and Dusty use to travel as well and they tried to teach the boys that temptation is everywhere but the best thing they will ever have is a good girl waiting at home."

"Really?"

"Yes. I remember countless times Bob warning Randy about life on the road." Sam smiled. "Besides if anything happened I think the other guys would beat the hell out of him."

Bridget laughed just thinking about it. "No, I think if Cody cheated Dave would probably _kill_ him." 

"See, we have others out here watching our backs, so just chill out at trust yourself and him." Sam smiled.

"You know you're really good at this pep talk stuff." Bridget laughed.

"What can I say it's a gift?" Sam laughed.


	10. Vacations and Treats

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone. So sorry for the delay. I did get the new reviews but certain things have happened but I managed to get a little writing done. To make up for my absence here's a several chapters in one. Enjoy. As always please review.**

--

Dave called when he got to the airport, when he boarded the plane, when he landed, when he got his luggage, when he found a taxi, when he was stuck in traffic, and when he arrived at the arena. Needless to say Bridget was glad when she finally saw him.

"Gigi!" Dave called from behind her. She was walking back from a meeting with Stephanie with Randy who volunteered to be her escort. She turned around and watched as Dave jogged up to her.

"Hey Uncle Dave." She greeted him with a hug.

"Hey Gigi, are you ok?" Dave asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Good." Dave smiled.

"Relax Dave she was with one off us at all times." Randy smiled. "I'll let you two catch up, besides I left John unsupervised and that's never good." Randy said as he walked away.

"Glad to hear that you stayed with your body guards." Dave said as they began to slowly walk towards his dressing room.

"I promised you I would." Bridget smiled.

"So do I even want to know who you roomed with?" Dave asked as he opened the door to his locker room and let her walk in first.

"It was Cody." Bridget said softly.

"That was what I'm afraid of." Dave breathed as he dropped his bag and sat down on the bench.

"Uncle Dave, you knew about me and Cody before you left." Bridget said as she sat next to him.

"Did you have to room with him?" Dave wined.

"Who did you want me to room with? John?" Brigdet countered.

"Randy?"

"Sam's with him." Bridget answered. "Besides I'm all grown up Dave."

"I know it's just that he's a wrestler who constantly travels and you're my Gigi." Dave replied turning towards her. "I worry about you."

"I know Uncle Dave and I love you for it but I'm a big girl. You can try to protect me from Charles but you can't protect my heart from falling for Cody. Only I can do that."

"I don't want to see you hurt." Dave said taking her hand.

"I can't promise that Cody wont break my heart or that I want break his but I can promise that I will be careful." Bridget smiled.

"It doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you." Dave whispered. "I think of you as one of my daughters, you know?"

"I know and I'm very lucky to have you." Bridget smiled. "You where the one person I could always call when times got tough."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't physically be there for you more often." Dave frowned.

"No, you where always there when it counted the most. Like when my mom would leave with another guy or when Brittany and the stepmonster became too much to handle, you would swoop in a steal me away for a few days." Bridget smiled. "Let's not forget you're the one who came to get me after the Charles incident". Bridget added the last part with caution

"I wish I could have been there sooner." Dave replied softly.

"No, you where there when I needed you the most." Bridget replied.

"I wish you had better parents to look up too."

"I know but at least I have plenty examples of how not to act." Bridget laughed. "Besides I have you to look up to."

"Bridget I'm not exactly the best role model either. I've made a lot of mistakes. My youth is plagued with heartache and stupidity and a few brushes with the law." Dave frowned.

"I know all about your past." Bridget shrugged. "But you fought your way out and became a better man because of it. That's something to be proud of."

"I know but I don't want you to have to experience the thing that I had too." Dave breathed. "You've had enough to deal with already. Speaking of which since you and Cody are practically living together are you going to tell him about Charles?"

Bridget paused a moment and took a deep breath. "I will…eventually."

"Gigi, the longer you wait the harder it will be to tell him."

"I know but it's hard. How do I tell him about Charles or what happened?" Bridget asked as she stood up and began pacing.

Dave waited a moment then stood up. He reached over and grabbed Bridget shoulders and turned her to look at him. "You just tell him. He will understand. I know Cody and he will understand." Dave said seriously.

--

Bridget paced the length of Dave's locker room as he got ready for his match. She was building up the courage to tell Cody the truth about Charles. Or at least she was trying to, but right when she was ready to tell him she would loose her nerve.

"Earth to Gigi." Dave said waving his hands in front of her.

"Oh sorry Uncle Dave." Bridget mumbled snapping back to reality. "What's up?"

"I'm leaving for my match." Dave replied. "I'll walk you to Cody's." Bridget rolled her eyes but ultimately decided no to fight and let Dave walk her. The walk was silent as Bridget continued to build up the courage to tell Cody, when they finally reached Cody's locker room Bridget just threw the door open and walked in leaving Dave to be on his way to the ring.

Cody just got out of the shower after his match with Carlito. He walked out with only a towel around his waist. He immediately smiled when he saw Bridget walk into the room.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." Bridget replied. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Cody shrugged.

"Um, could you put some clothes on first that may make it easier on me?" Bridget blushed.

"If I must." Cody laughed grabbing his duffle bag. "I'll be right back." Cody walked over to the bathroom to change. Bridget sat on the bench and turned her attention to the monitor. Dave was teaming up with John to take on Randy and Kennedy. As the camera zoomed out getting a wide shot of the cheering crowd Bridget froze.

--Meanwhile in the ring--

Dave clothes lined Randy and turned to the crowd trying to get them more pumped when he spotted him. Dave immediately turned around pulling Randy off the mat and pushing him into the corner with John.

"Dave what the hell?" Randy gasped.

"He's here." Dave said slapping Randy across the chest to keep up the show.

"Who?" John asked getting in a slap too failing to hide his smile as Randy glared at him.

"Charles." Dave grunted ramming his shoulder into Randy's chest.

"Seriously?" Randy gasped.

"Yes, Bridget needs to get out of here." Dave said pulling Randy away form the corner. "I can't leave now it will be obvious." Dave said.

"Randy, tag Kennedy in then attack me from behind." John said. "We'll get her out of here."

"Ok." Dave said as Randy slithered from his grasp and darted across the ring to tag in Kennedy. John jumped around stretching his arm out for Dave waiting for Randy to come and sure enough he did. Randy pulled John off the ring and the two began to exchange punches slowly working their way up the ramp. Once they where behind the curtain they forcefully told the camera man to take a hike. John ran towards Cody's locker room while Randy headed to tell Stephanie what was going on.

--Back in Cody's locker room--

Cody walked back into the room fully dressed. As he looked over at Bridget he noticed she had gone pale and was gasping at the screen.

"Bridget, what's wrong?" Cody asked sitting beside her.

"Charles." Bridget mumbled.

"What?" Cody asked.

"Here." Bridget force out.

"Charles is here?" Cody asked standing up. As Bridget shook her head Cody grabbed a hoodie and tossed it at her. "Put this on and pull up the hood." Cody instructed her. He grabbed his duffle bag and searched for his keys as Bridget put on the hoodie. When he found them he grabbed Bridget's hand and pulled her towards the door as John ran in.

"Charles is here. We need to get her out of here." John practically yelled.

"I know." Cody replied. "Let's get out to the car."

Cody pulled off his hoddie and passed it to John as they exited the arena because John was still in his ring attire. Cody made sure Bridget's face was covered by the hood as they walked out. He released her hand and took a few strides ahead of her keeping her between John and him. Once they reached Cody's rental car they immediately took off, a few blocks' from the arena Bridget laid down across the back seat and pulled her knees to her chest.

"We can't go back to the hotel he probably knows we're staying there." Cody said from the front seat.

"We need to get her out of the city tonight." John said. "I'm on vacation starting tomorrow so I can take her tonight."

"Damn it." Cody slammed his palm against the steering wheel. "I have two house shows this week."

"Ok, then I'll take her and the car. We can drive for a few hours get her out of town then tomorrow we'll go the airport and go somewhere." John said.

"I don't like leaving her." Cody whispered.

"I promise I'll take care of her." John said sincerely.

"Ok." Cody shook his head. "What about your things?"

"We'll drop you off a few blocks away." John said. "Do you think you can sweet talk the desk clerk for Randy's room key?"

"Why?"

"He has a room in the back covered by a large office building. If you get there you can toss our things down and we'll pick them up. We should be covered." John planned.

"Ok." Cody nodded his head as he pulled into a crowded mall parking lot. "The hotels a few blocks away. Give me time to get your things together." He said as John handed him his room key. Cody shifted around to look in the back seat as Bridget sat up.

"I love you." Cody whispered as he pulled Bridget towards him and held her close.

"I love you too." Bridget said as she sank her head into his shoulder. It was the first time she had ever said those words to a boy before. But they where the truth. In the short time they had known each other she had fallen in love.

Finally they pulled apart and he kissed her lips one final time. "Take care of her." He said to John.

"I will." John nodded. Cody opened his door and stepped out. He reframed from looking back as John slid over into the driver's seat. Bridget lay back down in the back seat as John drove off. He circled the mall a few time before hopping on to the freeway again. He tried to get a feel for the city and read the freeway sign's looking for a route to another city. After forty five minutes he turned into the hotel parking lot. He used an ally way to get to the back of the hotel. He decided to park the car behind the dumpster to provide further cover. As casually as he could he walked the short distance to the bags that Cody cleverly placed inside trash bag. He threw them over his shoulder and walked back to the dumpster. To the untrained eye he simply looked like a man throwing a few bags into the dumpster rather than into an awaiting car.

--

John sped down the highway for nearly five hours before it became too hard for him to stay awake. He pulled off the highway and decided to check into a hotel room around 5 am. He used whatever cash he and Bridget had to get a small hotel room. John practically collapsed into his bed once they where safely in the room. They had to share a large king size bed so Bridget crawled in next to him. As John began to snore she tried her best to fall asleep but she just couldn't. Every time she fell asleep she thought she heard a strange noise and woke up again. At around noon she gave up and turned the TV lowering the volume. She tried to watch something funny to ease her mind but nothing worked. At around one pm her cell phone began to ring. She grabbed it and hurried off to the bathroom careful not to wake John up.

"Hello?" Bridget whispered into the phone.

"Gigi, thank god." Dave breathed into the phone. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Bridget said as she sank down to the floor and pulled her knees into her chest.

"You sure?" Dave asked again.

"Yes."

"Cody said you looked pretty shook up last night."

"It was just the initial shock." Bridget replied resting her head on her knees.

"I'm sorry I'm not there." Dave said softly.

"It's fine Uncle Dave. I know why you sent John. Really I'm fine." Bridget replied.

"Ok? Where's John?"

"He's sleeping. He's been driving all night." Bridget replied.

"Where are you?"

"This little one horse town outside of Memphis." Bridget replied.

"Do you have a plan yet?"

"I think we're going to drive into Memphis today and find a bus station. We figured Charles would check the airports." Bridget replied think back to her conversation with John earlier.

"Ok. Promise me you will call me tonight and let me know what's going on." Dave said sternly.

"I promise." Bridget replied.

"Ok, here Cody wants to talk to you." Dave said as Bridget heard rustling and the phone being passed. Cody walked away form the group so he could have some privacy.

"Hey." Cody replied.

"Hey." Bridget couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice.

"How are you really doing?"

"I'm fine Cody, just a little tired." Bridget said.

"Ok. I miss you already." Cody whispered.

"I do too. But I promise not to leave Johns side."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Cody mumbled.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?" Bridget chuckled.

"No. I mean Johns stuck in a hotel room alone with my girlfriend. I think I have a right to be _concerned_." Cody whispered.

"Don't worry, I won't fall for John while I'm away, although he dose have a very nice body and he like to run around shirtless." Bridget grinned.

"Hey." Cody almost yelled.

"I'm just kidding; yours is way sexier." Bridget laughed.

"You best be saying that." Cody laughed. "Well I have to board the plane now. Tell John to keep his shirt on. I love you."

"I love you too." Bridget replied as the phone went silent. She said it again and this time she longed to feel his arms around her again. To feel safe again.

"Hey Bridget." John mumbled as he opened the bathroom door.

"Hey John." Bridget said standing up.

"Do you think I could get some privacy?" John laughed.

"Oh, Oh yeah. Sorry." Bridget blushed as she left the bathroom.

--

"So I was thinking." Johns said as he laid on the bed in his towel after getting out of the shower.

"That's never good." Bridget smiled.

"Hey." John said trying to sound hurt. Bridget's phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought." Bridget said as she flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

"Bridget it's Stephanie."

"Oh Hey Stephanie sorry about running out…" Bridget started to say to her boss.

"Don't even worry about it Randy explained everything." Stephanie cut her off. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Bridget said. "John got me out of the city last night."

"Good, so do you have a plan yet?" Stephanie asked.

"Not really." Bridget confessed.

"Ok well since I can't afford to lose anymore superstars or assistants I would like you to come to Connecticut."

"What?"

"I have a house there. With plenty of security and this way I can have my superstars back, you will be safe and you can still work if you want to." Stephanie explained.

"Stephanie I can't ask you…"

"You not asking, I'm offering." Stephanie interrupted her. "I've hired two security guards so someone will be with you at all times."

"Um…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. You will be safer there then on the run."

"Ok. Thank you so much." Bridget smiled.

"No problem. Let me know when you get to Connecticut and I will arrange everything." Stephanie replied.

"Ok. Thank you again." Bridget smiled as Stephanie hung up.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"We're going to Connecticut." Bridget answered. "Stephanie has arranged for me to stay there with some body guards."

"Cool." Johns nodded his head. "Now we have a plan."

"Yeah." Bridget replied. "I just have to get to Connecticut."

"Which lead to what I was thinking." John smiled. "I think we should drive there."

"What?"

"Like a Road trip. I still have six vacation days left and it would be safer than flying or taking a bus." John explained. "We can see the sights and take our time."

"Ok, I can't remember the last road trip I took." Bridget smiled.

"Cool, we could take in some tourist attractions and stay in the honeymoon suite." John grinned.

"Sounds great, except I was thinking instead of the honeymoon suite more like two separate beds." Bridget corrected him.

"Way to kill my dreams." John frowned.

"Sorry." Bridget grinned. "I'm taken."

"Damn Rhodes." John grunted as Bridget got up to take a shower.

--

John and Bridget stayed in the hotel one more night and headed out early the next morning. John drove at a leisurely pace, taking a detour through the mountains and stopping at stupid little road side stores and attractions. Bridget fund herself laughing and having a good time. There was a lightness about John that was contagious. She spoke to Cody in the late afternoon and Dave called at least five times checking on their progress. He wasn't too happy with the road trip idea but after much reassurance and finding out that Bridget was laughing again and having fun he let the subject go.

When they stopped for the night they pulled into this little local hotel that looked like a hunter's heaven. The lobby was covered with deer heads and bear skin rugs (which turned out to be fake). Their room was dark and covered in greens and browns. But luckily it had two beds. For dinner they walked across the street to a diner.

"Well that was certainly a fun day." Bridget laughed as they sat in their booth.

"Yeah it was." John smiled. "But I think we only got about 300 miles in eight hours."

"Well I'm in no hurry. Chances are the moment I get to Stephanie's I loose what little freedom I have."

"Poor baby." John mocked. "You'll get out when I came to visit."

"Oh so your coming to visit me?" Bridget smiled.

"Yeah, why not?" John shrugged. "Besides you need to meet Melissa."

"Who's Melissa and why am I just now hearing about her?" Bridget asked as the waitress brought their drinks. John was given a little break as they ordered their food. "So who's Mellissa?" Bridget asked again once the waitress walked away.

"Oh, she's a girl from back home." John said vaguely.

"Come on John I need more information then that." Bridget pushed.

"Its nothing serious, but I hope it could be. I don't know I guess I just want all of you to meet her and see if ya'll like her. I don't want to get serious with someone who isn't cool with my friends seeing as I spend more time with ya'll then I do with her." John shrugged.

"Why do you want my opinion?" Bridget questioned.

"Come on, I've known you for a while now and in that time I've seen you more then I've seen my own family. Not to mention that you are kind of like an annoying step sister." John smiled.

"Gee thanks." Bridget smiled sarcastically.

"Seriously." John insisted. "You already approved of Sam, making Randy happy, now you need to do the same for me."

"Well I'm honored that you value my opinion so much." Bridget blushed placing her hand over her heart. "And here I thought you where just some shameless flirt who longed to be a bachelor till you died."

"No, I want to settle down. Life on the road gets lonely sometimes. I want what Randy and Cody have. Being a shameless flirt and bachelor is easier then trying to find someone."

"I'm sure you'll find someone." Bridget said reassuringly "Any girl would be crazy not to go after you."

"A wrestler's life isn't glamorous. Yeah we make a lot of money but we travel a lot and not to mention the nightly beatings our bodies take." John pointed out.

"True, but there are ways around that. Like traveling with you, or you actually going home the two or three days a week that you have off." Bridget pointed out. "She just has to be flexible."

"Cody's lucky that you're so understanding."

"I know." Bridget smiled. "Wow, I can't believe we just actually had a serious conversation.

"Me either, you wanna go make out now?" John laughed.

"And now it's over." Bridget laughed.

--

The next morning John and Bridget headed out early. Once again they only made it about 300 miles before they stopped. John had to stop at a theme park but Bridget didn't mind. John was like a kid in a candy store, he drug Bridget form ride to ride and finally the park closed forcing them to find the comfort of a hotel room.

As usual Dave called every two hours but Cody waited until Bridget called him and they had time to talk. They spent nearly an hour on the phone before John took it away and hung up. He said that after an hour "the boy started to sound desperate and whipped."

After sleeping off the effects of the theme park they head back out again. They took back roads through the country side for a few hours before they had to get back on the main highway. They stopped often getting something to eat, or stretch their legs, or to browse the shelves of some store off the highway. They walked up several historical trails and took pictures of themselves standing over a cliff or under some dumb sign.

They decided to stop right out side of Connecticut for the night. They opted for a classier looking hotel with a weight room and an indoor room. John dragged Bridget to the weight room complaining that he hasn't had a decent work out in several days (this being after he practically carried Bridget down and up the side of a mountain yesterday). Bridget ran on the treadmill while John lifted his three hundred pound weights. After nearly two hours Bridget convinced John to leave. As they where walking back to their room they noticed that the sun was down and the hotel lobby was deserted. As they passed the pool John pulled her through the door.

"What are you doing?" Bridget asked.

"Going swimming." John yelled as he grabbed Bridget by the waist, throwing her over his shoulders and jumping into the cold pool. Bridget squealed as she resurfaced. John was laughing his ass of as Bridget spit out water.

"You're such and asshole." Bridget yelled as she divided on him.

John caught her effortlessly and threw her back over his shoulders. When Bridget didn't resurface John looked down only to see Bridget pulling his legs out from under him. He went down like a tone of bricks and when he resurfaced he saw Bridget laughing hysterically. He lunged for her but she gracefully swam out of reach.

"When did you learn to swim so well?" John questioned after several more failed attempts.

"I was on the swim team all through high school. I was even all state. The water was my safe haven and apparently the one place I'm faster than the great John Cena." Bridget smiled.

"I am pretty great." John joked.

"You're so full of yourself." Bridget laughed throwing her head back.

"Yes but you love me anyways." John replied.

"Maybe." Bridget shrugged as she swam past him and stepped out of the pool. "So tell me o' great one how are we supposed to get back to the room soaking wet with no towels?"

"Easy, we just walk." John shrugged as he pulled off his shirt and rung it out over the side of the pool. Bridget did the same and she caught John looking at her as she unwound her shirt.

"What?" Bridget asked suddenly self conscious.

"Nothing. Damn Cody is a lucky man."

"Won't Melissa have a problem with me if you keep flirting?" Bridget blushed as she pulled her shirt back on.

"That's why I'm getting it all out of my system now." John smiled as he threw his shirt over his shoulder and headed out to the hall again. "So I was thinking that we just order a pizza of something. I don't really feel like going out."

"Sounds perfect." Bridget agreed as they stepped into the elevator. The other occupants shot them dirty looks. John, being the way he is, noticed this and decided to have some fun. He reached back and slapped Bridget's ass.

"Hey." Bridget scolded him.

"What baby? You weren't complaining last night." John said winking as Bridget caught on.

"That was because we had the whip and straps." Bridget said trying to hold in her laughter as she saw the discussed looks.

"So is it the handcuffs tonight?" John said slapping her ass again.

"And don't forget the toys." Bridget giggled as she jumped onto John wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You do love your toys." John said as the elevator doors opened to their floor. "Excuse me folks we have some business to attend to." John stepped out of the elevator still carrying Bridget. Once the doors shut they doubled over in laughter.

"Did you see that old lady? I thought she was going to throw up." John laughed.

"The look on her face was priceless when you talked about the handcuffs." Bridget laughed as she opened their door.

"I think we made a lasting impression." John said still laughing.

"That we did." Bridget agreed.

--

Once again John and Bridget took there time getting to Stephanie's place. Once they found the house (or rather mansion) they had to get past the security gate and then the guards that Stephanie hired. Benny was a about the size of John and had a glare that peered through you. Manny was a tall and built and he was a lot more welcoming. After introduction Bridget and John explored a little.

"I have to say Steph and Paul have a nice pad." John replied as they made there way back to the TV room.

"Yeah, it's huge." Bridget breathed as she jumped onto the couch.

"So, you know I head out tomorrow right?" John asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to miss you." Bridget confessed.

"Yeah I know." John said smugly. "I am hard to forget."

"Oh, but I'm not going to miss that ego." Bridget laughed.

"Yes you are." John corrected her. "Now think about that while I go work out. Paul has an awesome gym in the basement." John left Bridget alone to the comfort of the large television. She finally settled on some old movie as she curled up on the couch. Stephanie called to make sure she made it safely and gave her a list of things she needed done for the fallowing week.

Of course Dave called at last three times to check in. He wasn't thrilled about leaving her alone with people he never met before but it was the best solution for all. John was in the gym for about three hours before he showered and joined Bridget again.

"Good you're still dressed, let's go." John said walking back into the TV room.

"What?" Bridget said uncurling from her ball.

"We are going out to have one more night of fun before I leave early tomorrow." John said grabbing Bridget's hand and pulling her out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Bridget asked as John practically shoved her into the car.

"To have fun." John said closing the door. Bridget noticed the body guards get into another car and fallow them. He drove a few minutes before pulling into a go cart center.

"Come on B, I'm going to school you." John smiled.

"Whatever hot shot. I have been known to burn some rubber in the past." Bridget argued as the got out of the car.

"I find that hard to believe." John laughed.

"Just ask Dave about all the speeding tickets he helped me pay." Bridget smiled.

John immediately pulled her toward a course. John was amazing at driving but Bridget gave him a run for his money. It was a close race but John won in the last second. Next they where off to the drag racers where Bridget picked up the victory. The spent nearly two hours racing and having fun before the headed for a local diner for dinner.

"Thanks for spending your entire vacation babysitting me." Bridget said after they finished their meal.

"I wasn't babysitting you, besides I had fun. It was nice to just kick back and take a road trip again." John smiled.

"Well thank you anyways." Bridget smiled.

"No problem but next time you do the driving and I get to sleep all day."

"Deal." Bridget laughed.

When they got back to Stephanie's they said a quick goodbye before they headed to bed seeing as John would be leaving before Bridget woke up. Bridget walked up the stairs to the room she was instructed that would be hers. She knew one of her guards was close by and the other was walking around the "perimeter".

"Hello?" Bridget said as she answered her ringing cell.

"Hey. So how's Connecticut?" Cody's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey. Well it's nice and all but it's not the same as being on the road with you." Bridget confessed.

"I know I miss you too but I have a few days off in a few weeks and I already have my plane ticket." Cody informed her.

"Really?" Bridget asked getting excited.

"Yes." Cody repeated. "So are your bodyguards close by?"

"Yes, and you sound just like Dave." Bridget answered.

"I can't help it I worry." Cody shrugged. "Well sorry but I have to go to an autograph signing now. I just wanted to hear form you."

"Oh, ok." Bridger breathed.

"I know you're mad but tomorrow night I'm free and we'll talk longer." Cody added. "I promise."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Stay close to your bodyguards." Cody stated.

"I will, bye."

--

She slept little that night and woke early enough to see John off. Then she was left alone or as alone as one could be with at least two security guards around at all times. That's when she retreated to the exercise room. She headed for the treadmill avoiding the weights. She started off slow but as she warmed up she quickened her pace. One body guard set outside the door of the room closely watching.

Bridget turned the television in the corner of the room on and watched some soap opera and then a talk show. Then she retreated to the office and did her work. She made a few call to sponsors and venues and set up meetings then called Steph and gave her all the dates as well as emailing her a copy of the schedule.

That's how the next few days went. She would wake up, run on the tread mill do some work and if she was lucky she could convince her guards to take her out to the mall or something. Monday, Tuesday and Friday nights she would sit down with Manny (bodyguard) and watch wrestling.

"Manny, can I ask you something?" Bridget asked her security guard who she talked to now a days more than anyone else.

"Yes Miss Bridget." Manny smiled as a commercial interrupted ECW.

"Doesn't your family miss you? I mean you spend nearly 24 hours a day here. Except for nights when those other guards come in." Bridget said.

"Truthfully I have no family. I grew up in foster care and I'm not married." Manny answered. "You should be happy you have an extended family that cares so much."

"How do you know about them?" Bridget asked.

"It's my job." Manny winked. "Besides I always here you talking to a Cody, John, Randy, Sam, a Uncle Dave and of course Mrs. McMahon. I've only heard you talk to your dad like twice since you've been here."

"Have you been eves dropping?" Bridget gasped.

"Only doing my job. But may I ask why you don't talk to your mom?"

"My mom…is in Europe. She married her fifth husband and is busy living it up. I don't even think she knows I'm here." Bridget answered. "She was never very maternal."

"And may I ask why you are in need of my services? Not that I don't enjoy protecting you and talking to you, I would just like to know why I'm doing it." Manny asked softly.

"Manny it's ok to ask me." Bridget reassured him. "My ex-stepfather is after me for something that happened years ago."

"What happened?"

"Well Manny, that is something I'm not ready to talk about." Bridget sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No its fine. I'm just not there yet." Bridget confessed.

"Understandable. Well I better go find Benny for our final rounds. I'll see you tomorrow morning for our run." Manny smiled.

"Bright and early." Bridget smiled back. Manny left and Bridget turned the TV off and went up to her room where she turned in for the night.


	11. Reunions and Friends

**WELL AS ALWAYS IM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT HERES ANOTHER SUPER CHAPTER TO TIDE YOU OVER! R&R PLEASE**

* * *

The next morning Bridget stepped out of her room to be greeted by Manny.

"Morning Miss Bridget."

"Morning Manny.' Bridget smiled. "You ready to run?"

"Yeah." Manny smiled handing her a water bottle. They walked down to the gym and started on the treadmills. Last week Bridget convinced Manny to run with her and ever since then it became a morning ritual. They started at a slow pace but soon they found themselves racing to see who could reach 5 miles first.

"You are getting much better Miss Bridget." Manny smiled after they finished their run.

"Why thank you Manny." Bridget smiled. "So I'm going to head for the shower. I'll see you down stairs in a while." As Bridget walked away she heard Benny call for Manny over his walkie and soon she heard him shuffle off. As Bridget showered she heard the door to her room open. She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

"What's going on…" Bridget asked before she saw her visitor.

"Surprise!!" Cody smiled.

"Oh my God." Bridget squealed running into his arms. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his wais and passionately pressing her lips against his. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Cody smiled. "But seeing as there are a few more people down stairs waiting for you we'll have to wait a little for the fun stuff."

"Who's here?" I asked.

"You'll have to get dressed and see." Cody smiled. "But make it quick if you stand here in that towel much longer I might be tempted to remove it."

"Oh all right if you insist." Bridget joked as she climbed off of him and rushed to her closet. She grabbed her favorite pair of jeans and a blue tank top and hurried. Throwing her wet hair into a loose pony tail she walked out of her room while Cody held onto her hand.

As they came to the stairs Dave nearly ran her over running up to her. He took her in her arms and hugged her until she felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs.

"Uncle Dave I can't breathe." Bridget gasped.

"Oh sorry." Dave said as her put her back down. "I'm just so relieved that I can see you're safe."

"Dave I talk to you like five times a day." Bridget pointed out.

"I know, but seeing is believing." Dave replied.

"Dave stop hogging her!" Kennedy yelled. "Save some for the rest of us. I call the legs."

"Shut up Ken." Dave yelled back. Bridge smiled as she walked down the steps. Ken hugged her immediately.

"Hey Ken." Bridget smiled.

"Well since this is some damn couples retreat or something, Bridget I would like to formally introduce you to my wife." Ken pointed to a beautiful brunette standing next to him. "Valarie (_ok_ _I forgot his wife's name so I made one up_)."

"Oh so you're the saint that puts up with him." Bridget joked.

"You have no idea, this is him tame." Valarie laughed.

"Hey I resemble that remark." Ken laughed.

"Yeah that and a jackass." Dave laughed. Ken puffed up like he was mad but his trademark grin soon reappeared. Randy came next shoving Ken aside and hugging Bridget.

"Good to see you girl." Randy smiled. "And sorry about Ken we tried to loose him at he airport but he kept finding us.

"Damn, well maybe you'll succeed on the way back." Bridget laughed. Randy moved aside and Sam came into view. Her growing belly was considerably bigger and she was glowing.

"I see pregnancy suits you." Bridget smiled.

"Yeah, just be thankful I don't have morning sickness now." Sam smiled as she cautiously hugged Bridget.

"Alright enough of the bonding its time for her to see the one she's been missing most." Johns' voice echoed from the front door. As Sam moved aside John sprinted in. He scooped Bridget up into his arms and spun her around a few times.

"Miss me darling?" Johns joked in a British accent.

"Only with every breath." Bridget laughed.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I'm with another." John said setting her down and pulling a blonde girl towards him. She was pretty with an obvious fake tan but aside from that Bridget found nothing wrong with her. She was casting Bridget a dirty look that Bridget shrugged off figuring that she didn't know the dynamics of everyone's relationship yet. "This is Melissa."

"Oh," Bridget remembered as she shook her hand. "Johns told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope." Melissa smiled wrapping a protective arm around John.

"Mostly." Bridget smiled. "So what is this some sort of couples retreat?"

"Kind of, except Dave's date doesn't show up until tomorrow." Ken smiled slapping Dave's back. "If she ever shows up."

"Very funny." Dave smiled. "Jane's (_Dave's girlfriend of about a year_) plane was delayed till tomorrow. But we all figured that it was about time we took a vacation. And where ever these boys go so do their wives." Dave said pointing to Randy and Ken. "So we figured why not invite them all."

"Miss Bridget, Mrs. McMahon has given us a few days off on account of your visitors. We where told to inform you before we leave." Manny said walking in from the backdoor.

"Oh, ok Manny. Enjoy your vacation." Bridget smiled.

"Will do Miss Bridget. See you in a few days." Manny said bowing out.

"Bye." Bridget called after him. As Manny walked outside Dave ran after him. Bridget was sure Dave wanted to go over every security measure with him before he left.

"Well boys considering it's our vacation and all, I'm hitting the pool." Ken said. "Paul said he had a killer pool and water slide."

"Waterslide?" Randy's ears perked up. "I'm so there." Randy, John, Cody and Ken took off towards their room to change into their trunks. Not even a minute later all four of them raced down the stairs and out to the pool.

"Great, Randy and pool slide always equals trouble." Sam shook her head. The girls took their time changing into their swim suits.

--

"Cannonball!!" John yelled as he jumped into the pool splashing everyone. They had been lounging by the pool all after noon and no one seemed to grow tired of it. Sam and Randy swam around the shallow end silently whispering to each other. Ken and Dave wrestled around in the deep end and John and Cody continued reeking havoc by splashing and pulling peoples legs out form under them.

Valarie and Bridget sat on a lounge chair under the sun while Melissa lay stretched out on her own a few yards away. Over the past few hours Valarie and Bridget had talked the most. Valarie was spunky and took all the jokes that the boys shot at her and shot some back. Bridget instantly saw why her and Ken had been high school sweethearts and lasted so long together.

"What's with Melissa?" Bridget asked Valarie.

"I don't know. Even on the plane ride over hear she was always quite and she clung to John like there was no tomorrow." Valarie answered.

"Well I guess its intimidating meeting everyone all at once." Bridget shrugged.

"It's not just that." Valarie shook her head. "John and her have been dating for a while but when they met up at the airport for the first time in over a month they barley hugged. John seemed to be distant which I know isn't normal. Even with us he's always hugging us or holding doors open but he's not like that with her. When he saw you he practically tackled you and you're just a friend, you think he would want to hold or even kiss the women he's dating. I don't know I just think it's not meant to be."

"Who are we talking about?" Sam asked grabbing a towel and coming to sit next to Bridget.

"What'd you do to Randy?" Valarie asked.

"Oh, he's been eyeballing that slide for over an hour so I let him go. Let's just hope the boys don't kill each other." Sam answered. They girls looked over to the slide to see Randy and Ken fighting over who went first only to have Dave come from behind and beat them both. "So who are we talking about?" Sam asked turning her attention back to the girls.

"Melissa." Bridget said softly.

"Oh." Sam shrugged. "Something's off. I don't know if its nerves or shyness but whatever it is it makes me uneasy."

"Hold the phone," Valarie gasped. "You mean you don't even like her? You like everyone."

"I never said I don't like her. I said she makes me uneasy." Sam countered. "Last night we had a lay over in New York, and I got a little dizzy and Randy was off in the restroom or something so John grabbed me and helped me sit down. You would have thought hell just froze over by the look she gave me."

"Oh did you see the look I got earlier today? It was as if John was ripping my clothes off and taking me right there." Bridget asked.

"Yes, Cody didn't even flinch or Dave. But then again they do know how John is with you or any of us for that matter." Valarie pointed out.

"I don't think she quite knows what to make of everyone's relationship just yet." Sam said. "We all have to admit that we where uneasy about it at first but she'll soon figure it out. They're all like brothers."

"Yeah she'll soon learn that with a career like these guys have family is the friends you travel with everyday. And everyone is just really protective." Bridget agreed.

"Bridget!" Cody yelled.

"What?" Bridget yelled back.

"Get over here." Cody yelled.

"No!" Bridget yelled back trying to hide her smile.

"OOHHHH!" The boys mocked.

"Don't worry I'll get her." John replied hoping out of the pool.

"Don't you dare!" Bridget screeched as John rushed towards her. She tried to get up and run but John caught her and before she knew it she was getting thrown over his shoulder.

"Hold on!" John yelled as he jumped into the water. When Bridget finally surfaced she met the laugher of John. She slapped water in his face before retreating to Cody.

"Thank you John." Cody laughed as Bridget clung to him.

"No problem." John smiled. Everyone swam around for a few more hours except for Melissa who sat beside the pool all day then after a quick diner everyone shuffled off to their own rooms.

--

Cody and Bridget first night back together was eventful to say the least. Bridget forgot just how much she loved to feel Cody's body wrapped around her. After hours of love making Cody was passed out and Bridget was lying quietly in his arms. She could feel his steady breathing and the sound of his exercised heart beating.

After an hour or so of not being able to sleep Bridget decided to get a glass of water. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed a small light on above the bar area. Melissa sat there quietly drinking a glass of milk.

"Hey what are you doing up so late?" Bridget said softly as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Oh hey Bridget. I just couldn't sleep." Melissa whispered.

"Look, about this afternoon with John. I sensed that you where a little uneasy about our relationship and I just wanted to let you know that John and I are strictly friends. He's like my annoying older brother." Bridget said sincerely.

"Oh, thank you." Melissa meekly smiled. "But it wasn't that. I just have a few things on my mind."

"Care to talk about it?" Bridget offered.

"I'm sure you have better things to do then sit here and listen to me." Melissa answered.

"Come on it's the middle of the night. Besides Cody's passed out." Bridget countered. "Besides anything that you say stays between us."

"Oh ok." Melissa said softly. "It's just my ex."

"Boyfriend?"

"No husband. I was married when I was nineteen. We were high school sweethearts and he was joining the military, or at least that what he told me, so we got married. Anyways after eight years of marriage I just couldn't take it any more. He lived in another country with another woman for a few years he cheated countless other times. He told me he was stationed in Europe only to find out he was never in the military he was just living with some older women." Melissa growled.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bridget said sincerely.

"It's fine." Melissa smiled. "I took him back but then everything just fell apart. I've been divorced for about a year and suddenly he wants to get back together."

"Does John know?"

"No. I can't tell him besides I don't know what to do. I like John but I've already been through one bad marriage I don't want another and I have a history with my ex. John travels a lot…"

"Melissa, contrary to popular belief not all wrestlers are players. Most of them are good guys who would never even consider cheating on their spouse. I've been traveling with John for a while and I've never seen him with another girl." Bridget said reassuringly. "Besides Johns a true gentleman he was raised better than that. Annoying and childish at times but a gentleman none the less."

"How can you be so sure? Cody travels a lot too." Melissa asked.

"I had the same issue but you have to learn to trust them at least that's the advice Sam gave me. Well besides the fact that my uncle and the guys would kill Cody if he ever cheated, there's always at least one girl with them and they are not afraid to rat the boys out. You learn to trust the ones closest to you." Bridget explained.

"I wish I was as confident as you." Melissa confessed.

"Soon enough you will get to know everyone enough that you will get confident to." Bridget winked. "But you need to make a decision about who you want to be with and fast. It's not fair to John or your ex to keep them both hanging."

"I can't seem to think around these people. Everyone's been together for a while and I feel like an outsider." Melissa explained.

"The trick is to dive in head first. The more open you are with them the more open they will be with you."

"I'm just really nervous. I don't know anything about them" Melissa said.

"I understand that. I'll give you the breakdown. Randy is a sweetheart the total opposite of his on screen character. Sam is quite and sweet and they are the most reliable people you will ever meet. Kennedy just has a loud mouth but ultimately he's harmless. Valarie is really the only girl that can stand toe to toe with Kennedy so they balance each other out. Dave is like papa bear. He keeps everyone in check and he worries about everything, Jane his girlfriend who you will meet tomorrow is like mama bear. She cooks and cleans and somehow manages to get all the boys to listen to her. Cody is one of the most understanding men I have ever met. He has the ability to be calm and mature when the occasion calls for it but at the drop of a dime he's just like a kid. Actually all the boys act like kids whenever their away form the cameras." Bridget explained.

"And what about you?"

"I'm a mess." Bridget explained. "And my story is way too complicated to comprehend at four in the morning. I should really get back up stairs before Cody wakes up and alerts the troops to my disappearance. You do not want to see those five at four in the morning it's not a pretty site."

"Thanks Bridget." Melissa said as Bridget reached the stairs. "For listening and all. I really needed it."

"Anytime." Bridget smiled.


End file.
